Caught on Tape
by thislittlespark
Summary: "Chris is unlike anyone I've ever met, we've spent way too much time together in the last couple of years to just not see each other anymore. It would feel like I was missing a limb, or something." Chris and Darren on the red carpet. CrissColfer RPF


**AN:** This kind of just tumbled out of my head, it is barely edited and I don't know if I like the ending. It's also pure RPF fluff. No disrespect intended. Please enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The video was your typical entertainment programming, a red carpet event with fabulous celebrities, screaming fans and gushing interviewers, shoving their microphones down people's throats and asking the same questions over and over. Tonight the red carpet was teaming with the stars of the TV show Glee, and people everywhere were overly eager to speak to the young actors, and gather information about the final episodes of the show's third and final season.<p>

The camera turned to the always energetic Darren Criss, who was smiling at the girl interviewing him and bouncing on the balls of his feet, his eyes wide and full of joy, as though he was still disbelieving that people wanted to interview him and see what he had to say.

"So the end of Glee is drawing nearer, how is that making you feel?" The employee of MTV flashed him a dazzling smile, her perfectly styled curls bouncing as she thrust the microphone in Darren's face.

"I refuse to believe it yet," Darren gushed. "I mean, I haven't even been here since the beginning so I can only imagine how the others are feeling. I'm just so grateful to have been given this opportunity, and it definitely hasn't sunk in yet that it's going to be over soon."

"What's been the best thing about playing Blaine Anderson?"

Darren's face turned thoughtful as he reached a hand up to readjust the trademark pink sunglasses on his head.

"Oh, so many things. I think it's getting to be apart of something so special, not just the incredible show that is Glee, but Kurt and Blaine's relationship is so special for so many people and it was a beautiful thing to be apart of. Not to mention I've been able to come to work every day and sing and dance and act, with these amazingly talented, warm hearted people, I mean, have you seen Chris Colfer? It's been pretty magical."

The girl grinned at the mention of the other actor. "Do you think you'll stay in touch with your co-workers on Glee?"

"Oh definitely, it really is like a family on that set, I definitely want to see those guys as much as possible. And I can't imagine going a day or two without speaking to some of them, we already have plans."

"Would one of those people be the lovely Chris Colfer?" she said, the sly grin on her face showing that she was eager for some kind of gossip, anything to get the fan girls talking and watching her show over and over.

"Oh yeah, of course," Darren laughed. "Chris is unlike anyone I've ever met, we've spent way too much time together in the last couple of years to just not see each other anymore. It would feel like I was missing a limb, or something."

As he spoke, Darren's eyes turned from where they were dutifully involved in the interview, to find someone else, flicking over his various co-workers until they settled on one Chris Colfer. Chris' hair was swept up, and he was grinning into another camera, his long arms gesturing to emphasise whatever it was he was saying, and Darren was all of a sudden completely caught up in watching the other man. Vaguely aware that he was being asked more questions, he tore his eyes away from Chris, and attempted to focus once more on the task at hand.

"I'm sorry," his face is flushed. "What were you saying?"

"I asked if you could tell us what's in store for Blaine and Kurt in the last couple of episodes."

And Darren was back, with coy answers that don't really give away much of anything although his mind was still further down the red carpet, on the one man that could so easily steal his attention with out even noticing.

* * *

><p>"Chris Colfer," the presenter was loud and all smiles as the video cut to yet another Glee interview. "The star that is Kurt Hummel on Glee, how does it feel to know that it is almost going to be over?"<p>

"I can't believe it. I don't cry, ever, but this whole thing brings a tear or two to my eyes."

Chris Colfer reached up a hand to scratch lightly at the back of his neck and gave a sad smile, clearly emotional over the topic of the day.

"You've finished filming now haven't you?" the girl asked. "Is it weird not seeing all of the cast and crew every day?"

"Well we have been with each other pretty much 24/7 since we finished filming. We've still got Glee Live to do so there is a lot of work and a lot of rehearsals; it hasn't really sunk in yet."

Not fazed by being corrected, the presenter pushed on. "After the tour, will you all keep in contact?"

"Oh without a doubt," Chris spoke confidently. "I've spent the last three years with these people, particularly Amber, Lea, Cory, Kevin, Jenna, the original Glee kids. And like, Darren, I'll definitely see them all the time. I don't know many other people that can keep up with my geekiness, if that is a word."

The actor spared a quick glance to his left, where a few metres away, Darren was standing, clad in an incredibly well fitting sweater and jeans, seemingly so caught up in the moment as he signed autographs for some fans and posed for pictures with the crowd. Chris smiled the private kind of smile that wasn't meant for the cameras, and which widened when Darren looked up and caught his gaze, eyes sparkling.

"Everyone's dying to know what you'll do next, so what can we expect from Chris Colfer in the future?" The interviewer was oblivious to the way that Chris was no longer paying much attention, but asked her question anyway, pulling the actor back into the conversation.

Dutifully, he answered her, explaining his plans for his book and a new script he was working on, talking of his ambitions and hopes for after Glee. His eyes flicked over to his left once again, and he turned back to the girl with the microphone, shooting her an apologetic smile, "I have to run, but it's been nice talking to you."

* * *

><p>It was the kind of scene that wasn't meant to be witnessed, at least not the whispered words, hasty decisions and secret looks. But where there is a crowd and a bunch of celebrities, there is a fan with a camera permanently attached to their hand, and pointed in the direction of their favourite stars. The video shook, the nerves and excitement of the crowd seeping through, and the two could barely be heard, but it was still remarkably clear to those that observed.<p>

"Sorry guys," Darren said, posing for one last picture with an ecstatic fan, before stepping back from the fence and back to the red carpet. "I've got to go, but it's been so lovely meeting you all, thank you for coming out."

And he walked briskly over to where Chris had just escaped a conversation with yet another TV reporter and was turning towards Darren. The taller boy pulled the other into his arms and they grinned into each others shoulders. To most that observed, it was two co-workers in shock and awe over the show that they had been apart of, and the reception they received from their fans. The camera heard otherwise.

The first words spoken, whispered quietly into Chris' ear, were indistinguishable, but when Chris pulled back from the hug, looked Darren in the eye and spoke his reply, it was clearer and louder, in an attempt to be heard over the crowd.

"We can't," he said.

"We said we'd tell people after the show. We've finished filming and I don't want to wait any longer." Darren lifted a hand to place on the taller boy's cheek, pulling him closer and giving him a pointed look, awaiting his response.

"Are you sure?" Chris smiled and Darren nodded, slipping the arm that wasn't on Chris' face around his waist and tugging him gently to him so that there bodies were flush together.

And then their lips were locked, Chris Colfer and Darren Criss kissing tenderly, holding each other close, for all the world to see.


End file.
